Rendición, y otras formas de dominio
by Miss. G. M. Fenton
Summary: Skye estaba segura de una sola cosa: Jack era demasiado terco para ceder a sus peticiones, incluso a sus propios deseos, con tal de no enfrentarse a debates morales. Y no había manera de hacerlo cambiar de parecer a menos que usara "otro" tipo de recursos para convencerlo. LEMON- JackxSkye. ( Casi una continuación de "Las ventajas de ser zorro" )


**Rendición, y otras formas de dominio.**

 **(Capítulo único)**

En medio de la oscuridad los ojos de Skye brillaban como linternas.

Parpadeó varias veces para desenfocar la vista del punto fijo en el techo de la habitación. Tan inmersa en sus pensamientos en blanco que ni siquiera se había percatado que llevaba todo ese tiempo sin pestañear.

Volteó hacia la ventana al ver el ligero movimiento de la cortina meciéndose a causa del viento a través de la celosía abierta y luego giró hacia el otro lado, escuchando el ronquido pausado de Jack, quien si dormía con toda serenidad después de su último esfuerzo sexual.

Y él precisamente era la causa de su insomnio.

— ¿Jack? , ¿Jack?—Le susurró al colocarse de medio lado, subiendo la sábana hasta la altura de su hombro. — Jack despierta.

Parecía imposible. No movió un solo músculo ni aun cuando Skye le tocó con la punta de nariz para ver si conseguía responder al llamado. Pero no sirvió de nada, el cansancio lo había derrotado hacía horas.

Tal vez fuera mejor así, ya que Skye podía hacerse una idea de la respuesta tosca que de daría si lo despertaba para solventar sus curiosas dudas a altas horas de la madrugada.

No le habló más y simplemente se dedicó a mirarlo. Su cabeza inclinada hacia ella al igual que sus orejas, su expresión suave y sus ronquidos bajos al compás de su pecho atrajeron a Skye hacia él, acercándose lo suficiente para subir la pierna a su muslo y pegar el resto del cuerpo contra él, buscando su calor y su olor masculino. Esa era la característica que más le que gustaba.

Aspiró del pelaje de su cuello su perfume natural en una larga exhalación que la hizo sonreír y cerrar los ojos.

—Despierta Jack. —Canturreó está vez, dándole un besillo ligero en la mejilla y luego otro y otro hasta alcanzar la comisura de su labio inferior mientras que llevaba la zarpa a su pecho, toqueteándolo debajo de la sabana.

Su toque era suave e inocente, solo un impulso que le guiaba para dibujar con la yema de los dedos su pelaje corto hasta reconocer su pecho de pectorales fuertes que maravillosamente contrastaban con la sensibilidad de sus pequeños y apenas camuflados pezones. Bajó con la misma parsimonia el camino de su vientre y sus costados, recreando mentalmente la imagen a la que estaba tan acostumbrada a ver de su torso desnudo con la misma adoración de siempre. Y es que Jack era delgado pero su condición física era notable debido a su entrenamiento en la policía.

El uniforme no lo evidenció nunca hasta el día en que se quedaron varados en medio de la tormenta y tuvieron que resguardarse de ella en una cueva. Fue al momento que le sugirió quitárselo que al fin pudo admirarlo.

Esa noche también había sido su primera vez juntos como amantes. Ya habían pasado meses desde esa ocasión. No eran novios pero quizá estaban cerca de serlo y habían aprendido a hacer el amor más que sólo tener encuentros.

Lo acariciaba tan inmersa en su deleite que no se dio cuenta que respingó al contacto cuando lo tocó debajo de las costillas derechas.

Skye apretó los dientes en una mueca al sospechar que debía tener una mordedura sin sanar justo ahí y que la molestia lo despertaría.

—Lo siento. —Le murmuró con suavidad, sintiéndose culpable por la involuntaria agresión.

Ella ya se controlaba más en ese aspecto pero a veces no podía evitarlo y esa mordedura era una prueba tangible de sus feas costumbres depredadoras.

Pues cuando ella lo contemplaba con una mirada aprensiva y culpable él le decía que no se preocupara por ello, que no significaba mayor dolor, incluso bromeaba diciéndole que le excitaban sus mordidas.

Pero no era cierto, Skye era consciente de eso y no negaba que tenía todo el derecho de quejarse de sus ataques, aunque Jack se viera reacio a admitirlo. Fuera para no hacerla sentir mal o fuera para no verse débil frente a ella.

Daba igual cuánto la contradijera o cuanto quisiera bromear al respecto, él sí que sentía dolor y sí que sentía miedo. Era una presa al fin y al cabo y su naturaleza le advertía ese miedo por ella y sus filosas fauces.

Él y ese detalle eran la razón de su insomnio.

Esa noche hicieron el amor de nuevo y una vez más él le había prohibido complacerle oralmente. No se lo decía directamente pero siempre hallaba la manera de eludir el asunto y continuar a la acción.

Al principio, ella sentía vergüenza de sus atenciones y al igual que él ahora, le asustaba, pero luego le tomó el gusto hasta el punto de querer intentarlo también, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de la disimulada prohibición.

Fue cuando comenzó a sentirse insatisfecha, molesta e incluso triste por su rechazo, desvelándose para pensar en cómo abordar con él el tema de una vez por todas, ya que si ella no se sentía cómoda y segura difícilmente su relación avanzaría.

Pese a la molestia anterior Jack no despertó, solo giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Y Skye, que había retirado la pata al contacto, decidió bajar y abrazar su cintura para no molestarlo más. Cerraría los ojos y trataría de dormir también.

—Sí que tienes el sueño pesado, conejito. -Dijo en voz baja como temiendo que le escuchara decirle así. Le gustaba fastidiarlo con ese apodo pero solo en privado. —Demasiado pesado... —Detuvo su caricia al decir aquello, como descubriendo algo de repente mientras volvía a pestañear.

Dormido no se enteraba de nada, no sentía sus toques y lo más importante, no podía negarle nada.

Jack estaba a su disposición.

La idea se abrió paso en su mente y la obligó a morderse el labio solo de imaginar todo lo que podía hacer en ese justo momento. Sintió que las mejillas le ardieron de la vergüenza por visualizar semejante imagen.

—No, no, en qué estoy pensado... ¡Dulces moras! ¡Soy una pervertida!—Se reprochó en una risilla nerviosa, terriblemente apenada y excitada.

Claro que estaría mal estimularlo sin su consentimiento, sería casi como abusar de él pero, por otro lado, también estaba mal retener sus propios deseos sólo por complacer su testaruda imposición.

La primera vez ella se había negado pero Jack había conseguido convencerla de lo fantástico que era el sexo oral ¿Porque ella no podía hacer lo mismo?

De hecho, si seguía absteniéndose de ello solo le daría la razón a sus inseguridades.

No era ninguna experta, pero lo intentaría y quizá acabaría gustándoles a los dos por igual. ¡Le demostraría que no era una salvaje que solo sabía morder!

Sonrió como si fuera a cometer una travesura y bajó la pata hasta su pelvis. El pelaje de esa zona era muy corto y se sentía como pelusa algodonada.

Como muchas otras veces, lo máximo que había alcanzado a hacer era tocarlo y envolver su zarpa alrededor de su miembro sin tanto detenimiento. Solo que esta vez se deleitaría sin prisas. Como todo el resto de su ser, estaba adormecido, blando y en su tamaño regular.

Siguió su instinto de principiante y lo tomó con delicadeza para comenzar.

Apenas lo rozó con la yema de sus almohadillas, disponiendo de momento de una sola de sus patas. Ascendió lentamente hasta topar con el relieve de su glande, de piel ligeramente más dura. Rodó los dedos y descendió.

Su segundo e inmediato movimiento fue igual de suave pero con un toque de presión, consiguiendo un ritmo.

Al repetirlo varias veces consiguió confianza y cuando se enteró, el miembro de la liebre empezaba a responder a sus caricias, endureciéndose poco a poco al compás de su vaivén.

Sin ninguna intención clara se aproximó de nuevo a su mejilla depositando un beso menos notable que su devota pata envuelta en él.

—Eres increíble. —Le dijo, su propia voz le sonó ronca y erótica.

Sus constantes masajes surtieron efecto en ella de la misma manera que produjeron pulsaciones en lo largo y ancho de la virilidad. La dureza le era familiar, al igual que el calor pero por primera vez ella era la causante directa de dicha sensación. Deliciosa, arrebatadora.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la reacción dolorosamente excitante de sus masajes. Voló la sabana lejos para deshacerse del poco espacio y así poder acelerar sus movimientos sin más fricción que la carnal.

Se aventuró más abajo, al resto de sus partes nobles y erógenas y subió a nueva cuenta.

Tan sumida se hallaba en el asunto que no se percató del alcance y fuerza de su ida y venida hasta que escuchó un quejido apenas audible y sus orejas se tensaron.

Se paralizó al instante, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa ante el sonido y la exhalación que brotó de la boca de Jack, tan cerca de él.

No supo que hacer cuando él se removió en su lugar, frunciendo el ceño y tampoco hizo amago de soltarlo ni siquiera cuando Jack abrió lo ojos con pesadez y parpadeó confundido, adormilado.

— ¿Skye? —Preguntó, fijándose en ella y en sus ojos azules viéndolo con sorpresa.

Jack no tardó nada en sentir el cosquilleo en su entrepierna con más presencia que antes.

Su cuerpo lo había alertado de la molestia y creyó que necesitaba ir al baño pero, no era así, pues normalmente no se sentía entumecido ni con peso extra en sus partes.

Su cerebro procesó el malestar y lo obligó a incorporarse sobre sus codos. Además de la mirada asustada de Skye.

¿Qué ocurría?

Encendió la lámpara de al lado y cuando volteó hacia ella tuvo una reacción en cadena: Vio sus ojos asustados y sus cejas arqueadas, vio su colmillo apretando su labio inferior, vio también que traía puesta su camisa blanca abierta totalmente para dejar su cuerpo divinamente femenino desnudo, como esperaba y seguido de eso, reparó en su brazo, en su muñeca y en toda su zarpa alrededor suyo apretando su masculinidad.

— ¿Que...?— Su expresión era incredulidad al ver lo que estaba pasando.

Ella...

— ¡Puedo explicarlo! —Soltó Skye de prisa, avergonzada al extremo de soltarle y mostrar las patas en alto. Temiendo que él reaccionara ofendido por aprovecharse de su estado y que la censurara. Conocía lo conservador que era.

Solo que Jack estaba lejos de estar molesto u ofendido. Solo lució intrigado mientras se veían a los ojos. Y de pronto, sonrió.

Sonrió halagado.

—Explicarme, ¿qué? — No habían rastros de regaño, sino de diversión al enterarse de lo qué pasó. — ¿Que es mejor plan manosearme mientras duermo que solo despertarme y sugerírmelo? Demonios, Skye, al menos pudiste esperar hasta que amaneciera. Soy una liebre no una máquina sexual. —Se echó a reír con ganas.

Skye estaba sorprendida ya que no imaginó que lo tomaría con buen humor

— ¿Significa que…no estas molesto conmigo?

— ¿Molesto? — Dejó de reír, sin borrar su sonrisa autosuficiente. Se acostó de tirón, colocando los brazos detrás de su cabeza en actitud relajada. —Para nada, ¿A qué clase de tarado le molestarían las atenciones pervertidas de su chica?

El silencio incómodo se hizo presente entre ellos ante sus últimas dos palabras. "Su chica" Skye no era "su chica", no de manera formal, aunque a él no le desagradaba la idea de que lo fuera. De hecho, la sentía como tal. Skye, por otra parte, no le gustaba eludir el tema, no parecía querer nada serio ni con él ni con nadie.

—A lo que me refiero es que no me molesta, solo me sorprendió, es todo. —Dijo para arreglar su desliz, incorporándose para quedar a la misma altura que ella. —Pero ya en serio, si es lo que quieres ahora creo que estoy más que listo. —Señaló con la mirada el trabajo de ella y después acarició su muslo. —Será todo un placer.

Unió sus labios con los de ella, despacio y tiernamente, consiguiendo una respuesta inmediata y placentera al tirar de ellos para besarle con más ansias. Con una garra en el muslo y la otra sujetando su cuello hasta llegar a su nuca y acercarla más a él.

Ella le correspondió con pasión, dejándose llevar por cómo le besaba y cómo recorría en ascendencia su cuerpo hasta pescar uno de sus pechos y estrujarlo.

Gimió, separándose mínimamente.

La observó con cariño y deseo, volviendo a besarla al apretar su cuerpo al suyo. Poco a poco se inclinó sobre ella hasta obligarla a acostarse, tocándola entre besos y abriéndole las piernas de a poco para colocarse en medio.

Ella reconoció la sensación y supo lo que Jack planeaba hacer de nuevo.

¡No esta vez!

— ¡No! —Gritó ella de súbito, congelando sus caricias y quitándole de encima.

Jack la miró atónito y contrariado, solo mirándola encima de él y aprisionando sus muñecas a cada lado de su cabeza.

¿Y ahora qué?

— ¿Skye? ¿Está todo bien? —No sabía que pensar al verla tan agitada. — ¿Hice algo mal?

— ¡Lo haces de nuevo! —Exclamó frustrada.

— ¿El qué?

—Te precipitas para evitar mis atenciones.

—No sé de qué hablas.

Claro que lo sabía, Skye vio la inquietud y el destello de nerviosismo en sus ojos azules.

—Claro que si lo sabes. —Replicó duramente. De pronto ambos se juzgaron viéndose a los ojos. Ella suspiró triste, su intención no era iniciar un conflicto solo remediar su condición. Retrocedió del terreno hostil y le soltó las muñecas, inclinándose lo suficiente para abrazarlo con todo el cuerpo. —Déjame intentarlo. —Pidió, marcando con un dedo su mejilla en un gesto demasiado cariñoso. —Déjame darte todo el placer que puedo, déjame satisfacerte al máximo, sin restricciones. ¿O es que te desagrado para ello?

—No, no digas eso. Eso nunca. Es solo...—Él estaba teniendo un debate muy grande dentro de su mente. Tenía dudas sobre lo que acontecía y como habían llegado a ese punto. Tenía remordimientos por ser tan obvio en sus rechazos y obligarla a hacérselos notar. También culpa por negárselo. Y miedo, sobretodo miedo. —No tienes una idea de cuanto lo he deseado pero soy consciente que no puedes hacerlo y que no puedo presionarte.

—Pero sí que puedo, bobo... —Pasó sus patas por sus muslos y su nariz por su mejilla, olfateándole. —...y te lo puedo demostrar. Ahora.

— ¿Y cómo lo harás? — Cuestionó excitado de solo imaginarlo, recuperando la pasión anterior al notar el cosquilleo de su naricilla en su mandíbula y cuello.

—Ya lo verás —Cuando Skye usaba ese tono complaciente Jack no podía negarle nada. Su fuerza de voluntad se rendía a sus deseos. —Y te gustará.

—Segura...—Tragó saliva con dificultad cuando Skye comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello y a buscar contacto con sus patas. Eso siempre le excitaba. — ¿Segura que puedes?

—Muy segura.

Él gimió al sentir su zarpa traviesa explorar en su miembro aun erecto para jalar de él con una suavidad insospechada.

— ¿Y qué tal sino? —Cuestionó, no con inseguridad simplemente con ánimos de alimentar sus fantasías. — ¿Qué tal si resulta mucho para ti?

Skye se rió a lo bajo, sin dejar de mover la muñeca entorno a él, subiendo y bajando con ritmo.

—Tendré que juzgarlo yo misma. -susurró soltándole un segundo antes de separarse de él y descender por su cuerpo con ambas patas. —Pero te advierto, estuve practicando.

— ¿Sí?—Murmuró él con diversión hasta que comprendió lo que dijo. —Espera, ¿qué? , ¿Cómo que practicando? ¡¿Con quién o qué?! —Se ofuscó. Ciertamente celoso solo de pensar en ella con alguien más que no fuera él.

Skye se echó a reír al ver su expresión contrariada, buscando una explicación. No quería arruinar el momento con bromas pesadas así que le dijo la simple e inocente verdad.

—Torpe conejo, compré uno de esos juguetitos. —Jack exhaló profundo. —No es igual de bueno pero esperaba que me sirviera de algo para... Ya sabes, para cuando pudiera tenerte así. —Señaló la posición: Ella en medio de sus piernas, tan cerca que soplaba su cálido aliento justo en su virilidad hinchada, viéndolo a los ojos desde esa magnífica perspectiva.

Sonrió coqueta al ver como su garganta se movió al degustar el mirarla en ese sitio.

—Vaya... Te-te lo tomas en serio, no?

—Sip, no quiero arruinarlo haciendo una tontería y que te burles de mi porque es la primera vez que voy a hacerlo.

Confesó aquello con una timidez deliciosa que la hizo ver inocente. ¿Había algo mejor que unos labios vírgenes? Para ella significaba posibilidades de cometer una torpeza y verse como tal. Pero para Jack era lo contrario, no había nada mejor para su vanidad que el saber que, de esa primera experiencia ,él era el dueño. Era un detalle del que siempre estuvo al tanto desde su primera vez en la cueva.

Visiblemente excitado por el repentino recordatorio estuvo a punto de decirle que él jamás se burlaría de ella y de que estaba seguro que todo lo que viniera de ella le gustaría. Pero no logró hacerlo. Ya que estaba tan inmerso en sus cavilaciones que no se enteró que Skye había comenzado hasta que sintió el primer asalto.

Y cuando la conversación quedó en el aire ella decidió fijar su atención en su verdadero objetivo.

Era la primera vez que veía directamente esa parte de su cuerpo, así que se tomó un momento para apreciarlo y conocerlo. Lo tomó entre su pata, estudiando con ojos avidos y hambrientos su forma, su longitud y su tacto. De su forma se sintió facinada, pues era diferente de los de su especie, estéticamente de mejor ver que la de un zorro común, aunque un poco más curvo y delgado. También le gustaba ese tono de piel rojizo carnoso cubierto apenas por una fina capa de pelillos blancos y justo debajo , el resto de sus partes nobles escondidas entre pelusa esponjosa que le insitaba a estrujar suavemente. De su longitud también daba el buen visto y desde la noche en la cueva, había aprendido a no creer en los prejuicios. Estaba muy bien dotado. Skye imaginaba que para las conejitas sería todo un festín pero eso no sucedería mientras ella estuviera ahí. Y por ultimo, su tacto. La sensación que le dejaba el sentir su piel rozando sus almohadillas ¡era lo mejor del mundo! Y debia ser igual para Jack porque cada vez que le tocaba , la liebre dibujaba una expresión de gozo y deleite al percibir el contacto de esos relieve acolchonados y tersos alrededor suyo. Para la zorra, sucedía igual, y su dureza y su grosor surcado por unas cuantas venas. Todo era perfecto .

Y al combinar esas tres características daba como resultado una devoción y un deseo inmenso por tenerlo y adorarlo. Además del instinto y el impulso de saborearlo.

Así que lo hizo, cedió su curiosidad y a la necesidad de probar lo que se sentía tener su forma, su longitud y su tacto una vez más dentro de ella, pero esta vez, dentro de su boca.

—Eres increíble Jack.—Dijo como siempre, pero esta vez se saboreó los labios al acabar la frase y sin verlo a los ojos.

—¿Sí?—No podía apartar la mirada de su cara sonrojada y su hocico entreabierto.—¿Lo soy?

La respuesta de ella fue deslizar con lentitud la lengua desde la base de su miembro hasta la punta.

Jack se estremeció de patas a cabeza y sus orejas cayeron hacia atrás cuando finalmente Skye hizo lo que deseaba.

—¿Te gustó asi? —Siempre, siempre sonaba inocente cuando quería ser complaciente con él. Y eso siempre conseguía calentarlo.

¡¿Cómo le preguntaba por algo tan condenadamente obvio?! ¡¿Era una broma?!

Pues bien, si quería jugar un poco...

—No lo sé, no estoy seguro.—Le dijo.— Hazlo otra vez.

Ella obedeció de inmediato. Ejerciendo dulce presión con su larga y húmeda lengua hasta elevar su masculinidad junto con ella.

—De nuevo.

Ella así lo hizo, envolviéndole ligeramente y subiendo. Con ese movimiento captó la anchura de su carne y su pulsante erecciòn hasta acabar el camino y cerrar los labios y atraparlo en un beso corto.

—Nada mal.—Dijo, cerrando los ojos en sincronía con su última acción, pues el calor de su boca entorno a él se sentía maravilloso.

—¿Sí? —Con su otra zarpa acarició su muslo de forma insinuante para que le diera más espacio y así ella pudiera estar aún más cerca, con sus pechos contra el colchón rozandole mínimamente en medio de las piernas. Jack no tuvo ningún problema en cederle el lugar , sentándose de manera que estuviera cómodo y al mismo tiempo poder seguir cada uno de los movimientos de Skye, además de la deliciosa vista panorámica. —¿Y que tal si hago esto?

Ella comenzó a mover la muñeca de nuevo, recobrando el ritmo anterior y volvió a lamerle, besándole con pequeñas y tímidas succiones.

—No te detengas.

Como era de esperarse, la sucesión de lamidas encantó a la liebre, quien por cierto, nunca dudó de la destreza de su chica. Al fin y al cabo, Skye lo tenía acostumbrado a sus lametazos antes, durante y después de hacer el amor. Solo que nunca, nunca, en su zona más sensible.

La vulpina también estaba encantada con su respuesta a sus estímulos. Con su mirada oscura sobre ella mientras cerraba y abría los puños a cada costado de su cuerpo, como si quisiera hacer algo con sus zarpas pero no acabara de decidirse al mismo tiempo que la veía lamerlo una y otra vez, cargado de lujuria.

Con eso, Skye se dio cuenta de lo que quería y sonrió vanidosa al momento de parar.

—Pídemelo. —Sería fácil hacer lo que él deseaba pero para Skye y su predisposición a los juegos y la cacería no era tan divertido así.

Él frunció el ceño sin decir nada.

—Pídame todo lo que quiera.—Y de todas maneras insistió en hacerlo pues había algo de excitante en hacerlo rabiar y aún más en verlo fuera de su papel de serio macho dominante. —Y se lo daré, _oficial ._

Ella conocía lo orgulloso que era y aunque era parte de su _juego sexual_ sabía que se arriesgaba a que no le gustaran sus tretas.

Jack se lo tomó bien y tuvo ganas de reír, divertido por la idea al descubrir lo que Skye pretendía pero no lo consiguió. No cuando la manera en la dijo la última palabra sonó demasiado insinuante y sumisa.

Y no es que admitiera que era dominante sobre ella (Aunque a veces lo pareciera) sino que le gustaba verla jugar a ser dócil, cuando eso era mentira:Skye era igual o peor que él. Era un zorro,asi que era aun más territorial.

Por eso, ¿valía la pena seguirle la corriente?

¡Mil veces sí!

—¿Qué es lo que quiere señor Savage?

Seguía moviendo su muñeca perfectamente bien.

—Quiero que te calles de una buena vez y me la chupes.

Ella negó con disgusto (Y no menos humor interno) , chasqueando la lengua.

—Mala respuesta.—Él se confundió de nuevo sin comprender del todo bien ¿Que no era así ese juego? —Pídemelo por favor.

Ella sonrió complacida al ver la cara que puso la liebre y cuando por fin entendió que se equivocó.

¡Skye no pretendía ser la sumisa!

¡Quería que él lo fuera!

Zorra tramposa.

—¿Qué? —Se puso serio.-¿Por favor?

Skye asintió, sin borrar su sonrisa.

—No voy a hacer eso, Skye.

—¿No?

—No. Y no me gustan estos juegos.

Quiso incorporarse, ya de malhumor. ¡Lo estaba haciendo tan bien y tuvo que arruinarlo!

—¿Seguro? —Lo detuvo, estirando su zarpa libre y presionándola contra su abdomen, provocándole un ligero estremecimiento al subir en una caricia hasta donde alcanzaba a llegar su brazo. No se daría por vencida, quería verlo en acción. —Porque me pareció que sí, solo que hasta ahora nunca habías invertido los roles. Deja de ser orgulloso, sabes que solo tienes que... -Sin pensarlo, frotó su labio inferior justo en la cumbre de su virilidad, dibujando una delgada línea del blancuzco y aún incipiente líquido seminal que ya se asomaba mínimamente gracias a su fantástico método. Jack solo boqueó a secas ante la imagen, una con la que ni siquiera pensó en soñar nunca, al ver como se relamió gustosa. ¿Qué sería de él si ella no continuaba? —...rogarme por ello.

Casi lo hechizó con su voz seductora y su anterior muestra de sensualidad... Hasta que dijo esa odiosa palabra.

¿Rogar? ¿Él? ¡Eso jamás!

—No. — Repitió, sin salir del todo de su ensoñación. —Eso nunca. Él no era de los que necesitaran rogar por absolutamente nada, menos por atención sexual.

Se observaron entre si unos segundos y luego Skye asintió despacio.

—Bien, si así lo quieres.

—Espera, espera ¿qué-qué haces?—Exclamó al ver que pretendía levantarse.

¡¿Pensaba dejarlo en ese estado y ya?!

—Dijiste que no querías, así solo volveré al lado de mi cama y...

—No serías capaz.

Pero es que ella no estaba bromeando, de verdad quería fastidiarlo. Hasta el momento no le había soltado y aflojar los dedos fue la primera señal de que lo dejaría con las ganas. Su crueldad no tenía límites.

Levantó un dedo.

Jack tragó grueso.

Levantó otro y...

—No por favor... —Le pidió casi sin voz y luego, no con menos esfuerzo, se confesó—No pares que te necesito.

— ¿De verdad? —Sonrió con satisfacción.

—Sí.

—Pero, ¿de verdad me necesitas a mí? ¿O... —Comenzó a masajearle otra vez. —...simplemente a esto?

—A ti, solo a ti. —Podía verse en él y en cómo la miraba, que no mentía. No era bueno para confesar sus sentimientos pero vamos, ¡Ella no le daba más alternativas! —Créeme.

Skye acompañó otra sonrisa con una mirada ardiente, halagada. Sin dejar de acariciarlo se incorporó, hincándose a un lado para inclinarse encima de él en una posición parecida a la del inicio.

—Dime más. —Le susurró al oído, atrayéndolo hacia ella al rozar con su nariz su mejilla.

—Yo...—En realidad estaba en blanco y lo único que hizo fue copiar su gesto, frotando su nariz con la de ella mientras recorría su espalda con ambas patas.

—Di que eres mi presa Jack. —Se arriesgó más, y para contrarrestar lo ofensivo que podía escucharse su comentario le mordisqueó con suavidad la oreja cómo sabía que le excitaba.

—No...Eso...no—Pese a tener los ojos cerrados y a estar sumido en sus caricia si escuchó y comprendió lo que le dijo sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo pero sin ceder. Era muy terco. Ella le lamió al mismo compás de su pata, aumentando la velocidad a poco.

—Dilo.

—N-no.

Entonces liberó su agarre y antes de que él pudiera protestar la zorra blanca pegó su cuerpo con el suyo. Sus caderas se balancearon hacia atrás hasta sentir su erección tocarla. Ella, húmeda y ardiente.

Jack gimió sonoramente con sus suaves movimientos que solo pretendían calentarlo hasta el límite. No podía, no se podía resistir más.

—Eres mi presa. —Se inclinó sobre él.

—Soy tu presa, sí. —La tomó de la cintura y la obligó pegarse más a él, buscando su calor que parecía llamarlo. —Y tú eres mía. Mi depredadora, mi Skye... Mía, mía.

—Entonces di que soy la chica más hermosa con la que has estado... —Gimoteó también hasta detener su vaivén al recordar que era ella la que tenía el control ahí, no él... Por más que quisiera que la tomara por segunda vez esa noche. —Di que ninguna de esas conejitas se compara conmigo... —Le obsequió una sonrisita filosa antes de bajar con sus labios ,dándole besillos—...y que no quieres...-Bajó por su clavícula y su pecho con besos cortos—... a ninguna otra...

—Skye... —Estaba perdido entre sus besos.

—...que no sea... —Ya estaba sobre su vientre, marcando debajo de su ombligo hasta acabar en su pelvis. —...yo.

Ella esperó a que dijera algo, abriendo la boca ligeramente al tener su virilidad tan cerca de la misma. Lista para saborearlo a nueva cuenta.

—Lo eres. —Jack tragó grueso, muy acalorado, excitado y sin dejar de verla. —La hembra más hermosa de todas... Y claro que ninguna te llega ni a los talones porque... Porque solo puedo verte a ti por encima de cualquiera... —Su confesión la dejó sorprendida. Era sincera, anhelante y llena de un afecto que jamás había demostrado. La cual no solo la sorprendió sino que la hizo feliz ¡Era todo lo que desde siempre quiso oírle decir. Y entonces Skye supo lo que tenía que hacer. —No tienes que chantajearme para que diga todas esas c...

Sin siquiera advertirlo, ella lo tomó de un solo bocado. Cerrando su hocico entorno a él hasta atraparlo por completo.

Y Jack únicamente exhaló ante la maravillosa, divina y deliciosa sensación que le brindó. Parecía el molde perfecto para él pese a lo inusual que resultaba una cavidad tan amplia y carnosa en conjunto con una suave lengua larga. Ni sus dientes ni sus colmillos interferían con sus lentas succiones cuando subió y bajó en varios tímidos movimientos.

—Maldición...—Suspiró cerrando los ojos, extasiado.

¡Y pensar que se había privado de ello todo ese tiempo!

— ¿Le gusta, señor Savage?—Se separó un segundo. Con todo el entusiasmo pasó la lengua traviesa, limpiando a medias su propio rastro de saliva.

—Me encanta, señorita Skye. —Aspiró hondo al sentirla, después la miró con pasión y acarició su nuca con la yema de los dedos. —Vamos, abre esa boquita otra vez y déjame dártelo todo... Por favor.

— ¿Todo? —Sonó inocente.

¡Y un cuerno!

—Todo. Todo lo que ningún otro podría darte jamás.

Sonrió pícara y él también, aunque también hablaba en serio.

—A la orden, oficial Savage.

Dócil y servicial, ella abrió y cerró su hocico zorruno sobre su glande como anteriormente había hecho, atraída por la sedosa lujuria de su voz. Y luego bajó y bajó hasta atraparlo casi todo, permitiéndole a él acercarla más cuando presionó su nuca hacia adelante.

Una, dos, tres veces. Sintiendo el golpeteo frío de su nariz contra su pelvis, sumado la succión de sus labios que, aún inexpertos, conseguían arrancarle jadeos y a la calidez familiar que ella siempre le proporcionaba.

Poco a poco, conforme acariciaba mimosamente sus muslos al masturbarlo, las garras retráctiles de Skye se asomaron. De pronto, ascendió con ambas por el vientre masculino y al retroceder, éstas salieron, rasgándole la piel en líneas irregulares. Jack apenas lo sintió, reducido a ella y a su técnica de aprendiz al tiempo que le rascaba por detrás de las orejas, pequeñas y esponjadas, abstraído en todo y en nada a la vez.

Abrió los ojos para poder mirarla, ver su perfecto hocico en "o", detallar como disfrutaba solo por el hecho de ser él quien la llenaba y quién cumplía sus caprichos de dejarle chupar.

Y todo era increíble.

O al menos hasta que Jack respingó de súbito, jadeando.

—Hey, hey...S-Skye —Le dijo con voz cortada. —Tus garras... Tus...—Quiso continuar pero de un momento a otro su virilidad rozaba rítmicamente el interior de la mejilla femenina.

Skye no necesitaba sostenerle en su condición erguida ya que su hocico lo hacía por ella, por lo que sus zarpas se mantenían jugueteando entre el delgado pelaje gris. En la voz de Jack hubo cierto cambio de tono pero, antes de que pudiera reclamarle algo, Skye puso más énfasis y entrega a su práctica, aumentando su labor al obtener un compás.

Se lo sacó de la boca y después bajó hasta el tope, creyendo que podía llegar hasta el fondo. Pero el toque en su campanilla le provocó una arcada y tuvo que parar.

—Carajo... —Soltó Jack, llevándose la pata a la frente, perdido por completo cuando ella lo liberó momentáneamente de su dulce y sofocante agonía.

—Lo...siento... —Ahogó ella, recuperando el aliento al tiempo que se limpiaba el hilillo de saliva de la comisura. —Quería...

—No, no, sigue. —Pidió con un ademán—Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Ante esa respuesta y su semblante agitado y ansioso por más, Skye lo retomó. Aplicando más constancia e ímpetu a su trabajo. Sabiendo que Jack lo disfrutaba al máximo, sobretodo cuando llegó al punto en que casi rugía de la excitación, tomándola de la cabeza y empujandola hacia él, no satisfecho solo con lo que Skye ya hacía.

Ella no sabía si ya estaba cerca de culminar, solo sentía la carne de su falo chocar con su lengua traviesa y atravesar sus labios una y otra vez. Además del repentino dolor en la mandíbula por la incesable succión.

Jack, que poco a poco había tomado el control sobre ella, se detuvo de pronto. Era doloroso contenerse de esa manera en el último segundo pero , de súbito, sintió que había algo que no deseaba dejar pasar. No ahora que tenía una oportunidad.

—S-skye... Le llamó con voz nula y su vientre y su extremidades tensas por el esfuerzo de mantener la posición.

Ella estaba igual de agotada pero se separó un poco y le vio a los ojos.

—Quisiera... Quisiera hacer una cosa... —Le dijo no tan confiado de que aceptaría. ¡Pero es que lo había fantaseado desde hacía mucho tiempo!

—Di-dime.

Él no dijo nada por varios segundos en los que la zorra aguardó a su petición. En ese punto, ella estaba dispuesta a todo lo que quisiera. Ya había jugado con él más que suficiente y retribuirle era lo justo.

—Ponte de pie. E hincate de este lado.—Dijo sin más. Autoritario.

—¿Quieres... Quieres terminar asi?

Jack sonrió.

—Algo así.

Skye hizo lo que le pidió, arrodillándose y Jack se sentó justo frente a ella.

Desde ese punto, ella se veía dulce y ardiente a la vez. Lucía completamente apetecible.

Fijó su atención en sus pechos desnudos, que de manera instintiva le provocaron lamerse los labios.

Skye se aproximó lo suficiente para quedar en medio de las piernas de Jack y supuso que debía reanudar el acto.

Abrió la boca y cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, Jack la detuvo, tomando por sorpresa sus senos.

—¿Jack? ¿Que...?

Los sostuvo con delicadeza, apretandolos suavemente y juntandolos uno contra otro. Y rodeó cada uno de sus tiernos y sonrosados pezones con los dedos hasta que se endurecieron entre ellos.

¿Que planeaba hacer a continuación?

—¿Te puedo confesar una cosa? —Le dijo sin mirarla, concentrado en amasar lentamente.

—S-sí. —Ella no dejaba de verlo, sintiendo sus masajes con la cara ardiendo de excitación.

—Soñé que hacía esto contigo desde la primera vez que nos enviaron a una misión. Y me frustraba, creía que jamás podría siquiera llegar a besarte.—Volvió a verla con intensidad y compuso una sonrisa. —Me encantan.

Ella, que ya había escuchado el mismo halago en otras ocasiones, por primera vez notó el tono devoto de él al decirlo. Y es que no pretendía hacerle un cumplido, sino decir una verdad.

Antes de que ella contestara algo, Jack tomó sus patas entre las suyas y se las colocó sobre los pechos con intensión de que se los tomará y oprimiera como él había hecho antes.

—Quedate así, por favor... —Skye asintió sonrojada al reconocer sus deseos. Entonces la liebre hizo lo propio y cogiendo su miembro lo rozó apenas contra ella, justo en la zona donde ambos senos estaban unidos. Cerró los ojos al instante. —Quiero...

—Adelante. —Expresó la zorra, percibiendo una sensación placentera idéntica a la suya. —Ahora no hay nada que te lo impida. —Le dijo, refiriéndose a sus viejos debates morales.

Le dio el espacio justo para que se deslizara entre sus pechos y lo oprimió con ellos. Apoyó los codos sobre los muslos de Jack y se dejó hacer.

—Es...—El suave y corto pelaje de la zona, el calor y la estrechez de la carne contra él le hicieron sentir fantástico y eso era lo que le hacía falta para acabar y quedar satisfecho. —...genial.

Inició sin mucha prisa, sabroreando el lento roce contra la piel femenina al que acompañaba una chispa de calidez y un delgado rastro de sudor.

Y conforme la liebre se masturbaba con sus senos bonitos, más rápido sus movimientos volvieron a tornarse directos y constantes. Skye solo cuidaba de sofocarlo como debía y de deleitarse observando a su pareja disfrutar de ello.

Jack puso sus patas sobre las zarpas de Skye en un intento de tomar el control sobre la situación otra vez, además de que le gustaba agasajarle mientras subía y bajaba. Ella no lo detuvo y en cambio, intensificó el ritmo al seguirle con un vaivén de su hermosa delantera.

Él bajó las orejas y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sometido al placer y sintiendo que ya no podía más. Tan duro, hinchado, perdido completamente a punto de acabar. Quisiera o no continuar con la deliciosa tortura ya no podía. Había llegado al dulce y doloroso límite.

Para Skye no fue una sorpresa verle acrecentar el golpeó de sus caderas y el ritmo salvaje, segura de que estaba en el clímax y de que ya no se detendría hasta derramarse sobre ella, más cuando la liebre apartó sus zarpas para encargarse del asunto y profundizar a su era así como se suponía que debía ser, puesto que su intensión inicial fue otra pero tampoco estaba mal, asi que se quedó quieta y le permitió todo el dominio hasta que él acabó, gruñendo con voz estrangulada y clavando sus pequeñas garras sobre la piel de sus pechos, rasgandola con fuerza, excitación y una pizca de rabia lujuriosa como pocas veces demostraba.

—Jack...Oh Jack.–Skye soltó un pequeño alarido, cerrando los ojos al sentir el dolor punzante de su inesperada reacción. Y supo que así se sentía él cada vez que ella perdía el control y lo arañaba con violencia.

La zorrita casi se mordió la lengua para soportarlo sin chistar.

Pero su dolor se mezcló con la maravillosa y excitante calidez espesa de su último embiste, cuando finalmente Jack se vino y se vació sobre ella, salpicando su garganta y en medio de sus senos. Dos, tres, cuatro veces.

Él perdió la fuerza de su agarre, exhaló agitado y sin poder resistir al doloroso cansancio cayó de espaldas contra la cama. Desfallecido y sin aire.

—Maldita sea... Eso... Fue...

—Increíble. —Terminó Skye, casi tan deshecha como él. Apretando las zarpas contra las sábanas mientras se recuperaba.

Jack se incorporó al escucharla. Por un segundo había olvidado que ella estaba ahí y al verla supo que había perdido algo más que la vitalidad: El control.

—¡¿Que demo...?! —Se alarmó enseguida al ver los rastros de sangre manchando su pelaje. Además de la culpable evidencia de su impetuoso esfuerzo.

¡La había lastimado!

—No es nada Jack.—Le dijo ella frenando su brusca acción de inspeccionarla.

—¡Como que nada! —Exclamó. —Que fue lo que... No quería... ¡Te herí! —Casi salta como un resorte, asustado y sorprendido. ¡Él no era agresivo! ¡No era un salvaje! Y nunca se atrevería a lastimar a una chica. ¡A su chica! —Tengo que hacer algo... Tengo que...

—Hey, hey... —Skye no lo pensó dos veces, se incorporó y se echó sobre él para detenerlo. Estaba ofuscado. —Te digo que estoy bien, Jack.

—Pero...

Ella le sonrió y le acarició el rostro, conmovida por su preocupación y la culpa en su cara aún cuando no había nada por lo cual debiera sentirse así.

—Pero nada. No me has hecho daño, en serio. Soy un zorro ¿recuerdas? —Ahora sonrió coqueta. —Nos gusta un poco el dolor.

—¿S-sí?

No parecía convencido pero al verla asentir sin borrar su sonrisa ,tuvo que conformarse.

—Sí. De hecho me gustó mucho más verte así.— Con confianza se sentó a horcadas sobre él y pasó un dedo sobre su propio pecho. Aún tenía algo de su semen fresco, del cual recogió un poco con su garra y se lo llevó a la boca y ,a propósito, chupandola sonoramente. —Aunque no tanto como esto. ¿Asi que así saben los conejitos? —Le picó divertida y coqueta. —No esta nada mal.

Jack rió de buen humor por su comentario pícaro y luego resopló y golpeó la cabeza contra el colchón de nuevo, cerrando los ojos un segundo. Estaba exhausto.

Skye se abrazó contra él y le besó la mejilla con ternura, haciendo que entreabriera un ojo para mirarla.

—Si soy tu chica. —Le susurró, recordando sus palabras de hace un rato.

—Si lo eres. —Besó su frente. —Y Skye...

—¿Sí?

—Recuérdame en la mañana botar esos condenados juguetitos tuyos.

Lo dijo en broma pero con su típico tono serio y Skye solo pudo reír bajito por ello. ¡Al fin se había rendido!

—¡Como usted mande Oficial Savage! —Le secundó.

Y sin animos de moverse otra vez, se acurrucaron el uno contra el otro para volver a dormir.

.

.

 _ **Notas de autor.**_

 _ **Bueno, ¿Y que puedo decir luego de esto? No sé que cosas me pasan por la mente, ok, si sé pero mejor omitamos ese detalle xD**_

 _ **Tenía este escrito por ahí guardado hace meses y solo me faltaba acabarlo y bueno, ¡aquí esta!**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado. Creo que es el último One-Shot que haré de esta pareja, aunque me gusta mucho y disfruto escribiendo de ellos ya no me quedan más ideas para este ship hermoso , que no sean porquerías de lemon sadomasoquista :v jajaja xDD .**_

 _ **¡En fin!**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto y un beso enorme! :3/**_


End file.
